Too Frigging Dangerous
by Kasune
Summary: The "Light Warriors" go to save Princess Sara, but things go from bad to worse quickly


"Incredible." The blonde sighed, looking up at the temple. "Just frigging incredible."

"This is so stupid. We are going to die." A short boy in a blue cloak muttered, turning his straw hat over in his hands. "Why the heck did we take on a job so dangerous?"

"Cause they paid up front." A white haired girl in a red suit smiled, checking her sword. "We knew the risks when we took the job."

"Yeah, well I'm kinda tired of being attacked by little freaks who can barely hold a knife." He snapped back. "How the heck can you even smile, Jenn?"

"Cause it's better to be covered in blood than mud."

The red head of the group came around the side of the building, shaking his head. "No other entrances."

"You're weird, Jenn." The boy sighed. "You sure, Merv?"

"Collapsed if there were any." The man adjusted his white hood. "This is ridiculous. I say we bail while we can."

"Seconded." The boy smiled.

"Shut up, Zack." Jenn sighed, continuing to inspect her blade. "What would we do if we did bail? We couldn't get any work if we did."

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Charge!" The blonde shouted, now wearing her red chest plate, before she disappeared into the entrance.

The three mages stood still for a moment, looking at each other in disbelief. Then the boy spoke up. "You know, I think this is too frigging dangerous."

"So I gathered." The girl smiled before the three of them rushed after their ally.

The inside of the temple was dank and infested with spiders and the bodies of former worshipers. "Jade!" Merv called out, trying to see through the darkness. "Where the hell are you?"

"Aren't you a holy man?"

"That's the theory."

"Light Warriors!?" A gravely voice echoed through the halls. "You impertinent fools! I, Garland, shall kill you all!"

The three mages spun so that their backs were to each other. "Where did that come from?" Jenn said, looking left to right.

"I don't know. The echo in here is terrible."

"Jade!" Merv shouted again. "Get back here now!"

They stood in near silence for a minute, the only sound in the temple the resounding clang of metal boots.

"Dude, I don't think shouting is going to help." Zach glanced around in search of a piece of wood.

"Yeah, like we need to make a beacon for the big bad knight to sneak up on us. Don't use fire."

"So we just stand here?"

"Let's move toward the inner chamber."

"Seriously?"

"And why-"

"Aaaaah!" The blonde flew towards the group, landing at the feet of the mages, blood gushing out of a wound through both ends of her armor.

"Fuck this!" The red head shouted, starting to run towards the exit.

Jenn ducked down, placing her hand over the warrior's wound, as a white light pulsed from her hand towards it.

Meanwhile, Zach reached out to grab Merv's shoulder, missing him as he rushed out of sight. "Great. How is she?"

"Breathing."

"Grand." He strained his eyes trying to look further into the darkness. "Too frigging dangerous."

The girl rolled her eyes after her hand stopped glowing, the bleeding stopped. "So you've said. I thought you loved this stuff."

"Who said I didn't?" He knelt down, looking at the warrior. "Can she move?"

"I doubt it. Need Merv to look at it."

SCHLICK

"I, uh, don't think that will be an option." The mage gasped as the head of the white mage rolled on the floor to their feet. "So, you were saying about going to the inner chamber?"

"You're loving this."

"Can she be moved?"

"I just know it."

"Can you move her?"

"You're enjoying the panic."

"Too frigging dangerous."

Jenn finally managed to pull part of the armor off. "You could have stayed on the farm."

"You know me, sis." He smiled, pulling the knife off his belt. "Gotta make sure you're safe."

She bent to pick up their ally. "As if you could."

They started to run further into the temple, crashing through a set of doors into a well lit room.

"Warriors of Light? You have defeated the dread knight, Garland?" A girl chained to the dungeon wall asked as they entered the room.

"Not exactly." Zach gasped, shutting the doors as Jenn set the blonde warrior down.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

She was answered by the sound of booming on the doors. "No one shall touch my Princess!"

"You didn't kill Garland? Isn't it standard practice to kill the kidnapper?"

"Yeah, well standard went out the window when they hired us."

At that moment, Jade started coughing, a little blood trickling down the side of her mouth. She pushed herself up against the column she had been set against.

To be stabbed as a spear slammed through the door, piercing her chest.

"Oh my God! You guys are insane!"

Zach lifted his hand, a bolt of lightening arcing over and breaking the chains holding her to the wall as he spear was pulled back, ripping the door off the hinges. "Get out of here."

"It is time to die!" The knight in black armor shouted, rushing forward and bringing his sword down where the black mage had been standing.

The boy dodged to the side, taking the opportunity to throw a fireball at Garland's helmet.

He took no heed of the fireball itself and swung his sword to the side, this time catching the mage and flinging him to the wall.

"Too frigging dangerous." He said, passing out.

"Zach!" The girl said, flinging a fireball of her own at the knight. "You bastard!" She dodged to the side of his downward strike, then brought her sword up to strike at his throat through the slit between the armor.

And he started to fall forward, his large mass threatening to squash her.

"Watch it!" The princess shouted, tackling Jenn, then disappearing into the air as Garland fell to the ground, the fourth to die in the temple.

(A/N: Don't know that I will do anything with this at the moment. Wrote it for a writing prompt contest at Muse Bunny. Still trying to write primarily Hero and Death of a Hero, so even if I do continue with this line, it won't be for a while.)


End file.
